Rozen Malchick
by KruegerVoorheesGRL
Summary: My XMen character Erin, arrives at the mutants' high school with........a rather UNUSUAL doll.


**Rozen Malchick**

Along a dark New York road, a lone car sped. A father and his teen-age daughter rode together, seemingly on a quiet drive, but the father had a mission. He pulled the car over where there were no buildings at all, no people, no civilization."All right, out," the father said, putting a suitcase squarely into his daughter's lap."What do you mean out? Where are we?" the daughter asked."I don't know, and I don't care, just get out!" he yelled, opening the door on the passenger side. The girl got out, and the father slammed the door."Your mother and I have agreed we can't keep you anymore. You're 17; you can manage, especially with your unholy powers!""I can't help that I'm a mutant!" the girl shot back."Well, it doesn't matter. Just go. You have the $500 we gave you, just don't blow it on that animé crap. GOOD RIDDANCE!" the father started up the car again, and drove away. The young girl stood there, watching her former father speed off into the night. Tears began to stream down her face. It had been like this for all 17 years of her life. Her parents horribly abused her when she was young, and when her mutant powers awakened, that was it. The young girl began to walk. She had no idea where, and no friends to stay with. She walked for hours, until she heard a motorcycle barreling down the road behind her. She kept walking, trying to ignore the sound. She then noticed the motor seemed to be slowing down. The rider stopped a few feet in front of her. It was a young man, with light brown hair, wearing a leather jacket and jeans. He seemed rather peculiar, in as much as he was wearing red sunglasses after dark."Where are you headed?" he asked. The young girl tried to ignore him, and walked right past. The young man dismounted and followed her. The girl spun around angrily."LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed. The young man stopped."I just want to help!" he exclaimed."I don't NEED help from a strange man who might possibly be a rapist," she snarled. The young man looked dumbfounded from what the girl could see."You don't have anywhere to stay tonight do you?" he asked."Why would you care? You've never even seen me before.""I know a place that's perfect for homeless teens," the young man said, approaching the young girl. She threw her suitcase down and showed razor-sharp black nails."I'm warning you! I have inhuman powers and I'll kick your perverted ass!""You're a mutant?" the young man straightened up."Yes, why?""The place where I live takes in mutants. Just come with me, I promise you can trust me," the young man walked over to his motorcycle again. The young girl knew she had nowhere else to go, so she picked her suitcase up again, and got on the bike behind the young man. He started the engine up again, and they roared off into the night. While en route, the young man spoke again."I'm Scott Summers by the way," he said."I'm Erin O'Hanon," the girl replied. They finally reached the place Scott had spoke of. It was a huge mansion, with trees dotting the property all over. On the gate was a sign that read "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.""You live in a school?" Erin asked."Yep." Scott brought the motorcycle to a halt in a garage. Erin noticed tons of different cars just begging to be driven. Erin and Scott dismounted, and walked into the school building itself."You have to meet Professor Xavier, he's the owner of this place," said Scott. Erin just followed him silently. Scott knocked on a door that camouflaged almost perfectly with the wall. "Yes?" a voice asked."It's Scott, I have a new arrival.""Good, come in." Scott opened the door and led Erin inside. The voice belonged to a man, not quite old, but older than middle-aged. He sat in a wheelchair, wearing a dark blue suit. "Professor, this is Erin O'Hanon. I found her wandering a few miles down the road," said Scott."Nice to meet you Erin, I'm Professor Charles Xavier," the man said, wheeling around the desk. Erin stepped back a little."So, this is the freak-school eh?" Erin asked."Mutants are not freaks. They're still very much human beings. You've had a hard life haven't you?" Professor Xavier asked. Erin looked away. Professor Xavier had looked into her mind and seen her memories already. He knew what to do."Well, we have to give Erin a room to sleep in. Scott, show her to Logan's room, we'll have to put her there for now," said Professor Xavier. Scott breathed an exasperated sigh, and left, with Erin following shortly after. When they reached the room, Scott looked around anxiously. Logan was nowhere to be seen. Scott entered, along with Erin. She put her suitcase on the extra bed, and opened it."Well, you should be all right from here. I'll see you later." With that, Scott left. Erin took out some of her clothes and laid them out on the bed. All her clothes were hand-made, black garments with red trim. They matched her hair perfectly, which was red on one side, and black on the other. Her hair had grown in those colors naturally, which was what led her parents to treat her badly and call her a freak. Just then, Erin heard footsteps behind her. "So, you're this Erin everyone's talking about?" it was a rough voice that greeted her ears, one that sounded like it belonged to a man who would go picking fights with people in bars for the fun of it. Erin said nothing, and continued unpacking. The man approached her."We're going to be roommates huh? I'm Logan," he put his hand on Erin's shoulder. With out a moment's hesitation, Erin whirled around and Logan found himself slammed against the wall being held by the neck. Erin's eyes glowed in a piercing bloody red. Fangs protruded from her mouth in an alarming way. Logan gagged a bit, and grabbed Erin's wrist. He had unsheathed his adamantium blades. Erin hissed."Don't you EVER touch me without permission!" she roared. After what seemed like an eternity, Erin let go, and Logan flopped into the floor. He coughed and choked for a few seconds, but recovered quickly. Erin went back to what she was doing. Logan just stared at her. After a while, Erin calmed down."I…I'm sorry about that. I've had a horrible life, and any human contact is agony for me," Erin explained. Her voice had softened and sounded sad. Logan stepped forward and hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder. Erin didn't do anything this time. She kept going through her suitcase, until she found her greatest and most beloved possession. It was a doll. It seemed plain at first, but when one looked at it for a long while, it began to look creepier and creepier. It had an evil smile that could send shivers through the very soul of a person if it belonged to an actual human being. One eye had extremely prominent eyelashes, whereas the other didn't seem to have any. It wore all white, with black boots, and a black bowler hat atop its brown, cloth hair, and held a black cane in its left hand. But the most disturbing thing about this doll was the razor it gripped savagely in its right hand. Logan stared at the doll with an almost scared look. Erin hugged the doll to her."Where did you get that?" Logan asked."I made him. Do you know who it is?" Erin asked."Nope.""His name is Alexander DeLarge. When I was 5, my parents showed me the movie A Clockwork Orange. They were trying to destroy my mind, since this movie had a huge amount of violence, and a rape scene, but instead, I fell in love with Alex, and made this doll," Erin smiled as she hugged her Alex. Logan looked confused. He left her with her doll, and went to find Professor Xavier. Erin was left along again."When should we tell them about me?" a strange voice asked."Not now, my malenky malchick, but soon. They shall find out on their own," Erin explained. Just who was she talking to?The next day, Erin started classes. She didn't like intermingling with other people, but this was because she had only gone to school when she was younger for two years. She wasn't used to crowds. She walked to every class alone, and drove off any who tried to talk to her. She walked into her third class for the day, tired and depressed. A girl about her age sat down next to her. Erin noticed she had two white highlights on either side of her face. Erin liked other people with strange tastes in hair styles. The girl looked over at Erin. "Are you the new girl everyone's talking about?" she asked."What's it to you? Why are you even talking to me?" Erin snapped. The other girl shrugged. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes."My name's Rogue," the other girl said finally. Erin raised an eyebrow."Who on earth'd name their kid 'Rogue?'" asked Erin almost arrogantly."My real name's Marie," Rogue answered a little annoyed. She noticed Erin had her doll. Rogue looked shocked when she first saw it. Just then, two boys sat down next to Rogue."Hey Rogue!" on of them with sort of spiky hair had just spoke. The other had brown hair like Scott, but didn't have the sunglasses. Instead, he had a lighter with a shark detailed on it."Oh, Bobby, this is Erin, the new girl," said Rogue cheerfully. Erin snarled. The brown-haired boy eyed Erin's doll."That is THE CREEPIEST thing I've EVER seen!" he remarked. Erin shot a glare at him that could have killed someone."Come on John, don't be mean," said Bobby. Erin held Alex closer. All of a sudden, John reached over and grabbed Alex. Erin glared more evilly than ever."GIVE ME BACK MY DOLL!" she shrieked. Everyone stared at them. John began messing with Alex's razor. Erin jumped up, ran over to John, and tried to get the doll back. John pulled it out of reach; finally Erin used one of her powers. She used amazing speed to grab the doll. John tried to take it again. He then let out a piercing scream. Rogue noticed his hand was bleeding profusely. Erin took her doll and sat back down. John was screaming in pain. Just then, Scott and a woman with completely white hair came in to investigate what the noise was. Scott looked astonished when he saw John's hand."What happened?!" he exclaimed. John clutched his bleeding hand."That psychopath Erin cut me with her doll!" John yelled. Scott looked at Erin. Her doll's razor had blood coating it. Scott stepped forward and snatched the doll. Erin jumped up."Give him back!" she yelled in Scott's face. Scott stood his ground."Erin, this doll is dangerous, and you aren't able to handle it safely!""Give him back, or you and many others will be seriously hurt!" Erin yelled again."We won't let you hurt anyone in this school," the lady with the white hair spoke up."It won't be ME who does the hurting," said Erin darkly. The doll's expression looked different when she said this. It now seemed to be a look of pure rage. Scott handed the doll to the lady with the white hair."Storm, give the doll to Jean. She'll know what to do with it." Storm nodded. Erin was getting angrier and angrier."You have no idea what you're doing! You're going to be in SO much shit!""HEY! Watch your language!" Scott snapped. Storm left with Erin's doll. Erin knew what would happen. She also knew there was nothing she could do now."Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you. My Alex gets a malenky bit razdraz when he's away from me for too long," Erin sat back down, an evil grin forming on her lips. Scott looked confused, but left all the same.Storm walked down the corridor of the sublevels, still carrying the doll. She walked into a laboratory, and found Jean."Jean, the new girl Erin cut one of the students with this doll's razor," Storm explained. Jean took the doll from Storm. By now, Alex's face was curled into a deadly scowl."I'll see what I can do," said Jean, placing Alex on the lab table. Storm left to teach her class. Jean looked for a scalpel to remove Alex's razor. She soon remembered where it was, and left to get it…Alex lay on the table. His glazzies suddenly began to glow red. A ghastly aura began to pulse around the doll. Then, something resembling a human came out of the doll itself. It flew up out of its doll plott, and landed with its nogas on the floor."FREE!" the being smecked "now, time for some of the old ultra-violence!" he waited for Jean to return. When she did, it came as a shock. She dropped the scalpel, and stared with her rot wide open. Before she could move, Alex was on her. Jean creeched real gromky.Scott came running to viddy what had sloochated. He found Jean on the floor, glazzies glazed over, foam coming from her rot. "Jean! Are you all right?!" Scott creeched. Jean was out out out, and couldn't govoreet a single slovo. Meanwhile, Alex was goolying around the old skolliwoll, looking for victims. He finally came upon a hall full of devotchkas and malchicks. When they viddied him, the devotchkas creeched and the malchick tried to use their powers on him. Alex dodged all attacks, and slashed and tolchocked them savage. Scott came running in. He had his special visor for his glaz-beams on. He fired at Alex, but he dodged them smooth and artistic. He shot towards Scott, and soon had him on the ground."You're the grahzny bratchny who took my precious devotchka from me! I'll get you; I'll have your yarbles off real horrorshow!" Alex smecked real gromky and evil-like. He raised his britva to slash hi plott to ribbons."ALEX STOP!" and Alex did stop, for he knew that goloss. And lo, his litso viddied the litso of Erin, and she stayed his rooker. Alex got off Scott, and he ittied over to Erin. He bowed in front of her. Erin smiled at his loving-like."It's time to itty back, my little brother." Alex rose as Erin held up the doll. Scott could viddy that it now had no litso. In a flash, the Alex-monster disappeared into his doll plott. "I told you you'd be sorry," Erin said simply…Later, Erin was in Professor Xavier's office with her doll."Like I said Professor, I warned them," Erin was clutching her doll tightly. Its face now had a look of satisfaction."Erin, this is still very serious. He injured four people," said Professor Xavier very gravely. Erin looked down at Alex."When he's with me, he's perfectly fine. This is why I ask that I be able to keep him with me at all times," said Erin, not taking her eyes off Alex. Professor Xavier sighed. He new Erin was right. Finally, he made his decision."All right Erin. You may keep your doll, as long as you maker sure an incident like this does NOT happen again.""Thank you Professor," Erin sighed. Logan, who had been listening the whole time, rolled his eyes."Great, this means I'll be sleeping in the same room with that damn thing!"Erin's doll had been there for all of Erin's sufferings. She had believed in him so much, that, along with her powers, he came to life. An evil demon now resides in her doll, which desires nothing more than to deal out lashings of the ultra-violence. Erin alone can control him, since she is his creator. The students of Xavier's school now know this, and no one has ever tried to take Erin's doll again.


End file.
